Give Your Heart A Break
by cakg123
Summary: Since the day his parents left he had no trust for anyone. However Hilary didn't want to break his heart, she wanted to give it a break. KaiHil. Rated T because I'm paranoid, based on Give Your HeartA Break but Demi Lovato.


I'M BACK! Haha! I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating! Basically I snuck out to see ma mates and it resulted in me getting banned from the computer for on God knows how long! AND I have had serious writers block. This one-shot came to me when I was flicking through the music channels and Demi Lovato was the special guest or something like that and she explained the meaning of her latest song Give Your Heart A Break, and this came to me. I wasn't going to do this and post it yet, but I thought, my readers are going to kill me for not updating so I'll post this to keep them happy. Anyway I hope you enjoy, please review, critism welcomed. ^.^

* * *

Kai always found the morning breeze relaxing. Unless it was winter or Autumn it was usually nice and and peaceful. He liked mornings especially because most the country would be asleep (definatley Tyson and Daichi) and he could sit in his own little world with no bother. Back in the Abbey days it was required to be up early for training, if not a whip would be brought down on you, if you was lucky, it really depended on what mood Boris was in. Kai's childhood had been tortue, something no one should be put through, however many were put through the challenge of the Abbey, and the sad thing to think, some didn't survive. Kai still had many injuries and scars from his childhood, Mr. Dickinson had once told him and the Blitzkrieg Boys they should have them checked out but the never did. It was considered to be a weakness to have to resort to a hospital or your local doctors for help and the Abbey, which is why Tala still goes mad about when he was in a coma because he was sent to the hospital. After Kai's fight with Brooklyn he never went to hosptal, even though he needed to, he just looked after his wounds himself. He had many broken bones, lots of injuries to worry about, but he still refused to go to the hospital. Probably Kai's worst memory was the day his parents left him. He never remembered much just the fact that his dad and grandfather were having an argument then his dad just stormed out with his wife following close. Kai had tried to follow but Voltaire held him back. That was the last time he saw them. He never forgot how they abandoned him, their only son. Kai would never admit it but it broke his heart. He always said it was in the past and it didn't matter to him, but most knew that wasn't the truth.

XXX

Hilary was never really a morning person. She liked to get as much sleep as possible. That was one of the many reasons why she didn't understand Kai, he went to sleep and only God knows o' clock then wakes up a couple hours later and just sits on the dojo roof watching the night life. Hilary could never do that. She admired Kai though, and she put full trust onto him. She knew Kai could never put full trust into her, and she knew exactly why. She knew Kai better than the rest of G-Revolution. Hilary had spent a lot of time getting to know Kai, and had learned that his parents had abandoned him at a very early age. It broke Hilay's heart to hear this, she couldn't imagine anyone doing that to their only child. Her own parents had split up when she was ten, but both of them lived in Bey City and close by so they could see Hilary when ever they wanted. Of course Hilary didn't live with either parent, she couldn't bare to choose, so when she was 14, when she met the original BladeBreakers, Grandpa invited her to live with them and she accepted. She was very glad she did and got to know each of them, and gave beyblading a chance. Kai didn't tell her what happened the Abbey, whenever she brought it up he would flinch, glare at her and tell her to mind her own buisness. It wasn't the answer she wanted, but it gave her the insight that he must of had a bad childhood. Hilary herself had a fairly good childhood. She grew up in a happy family (until she was 10), was smart and had lots of friends. Some times she felt she took that for granted and that was why she lost it at one stage, however it returned when she met five people who changed her life; Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and last but certainly not least Kai. She could never repay them for all the things they did for her, especially Kai, he had saved her life many times. She had tried thanking hime before but he shrugged her off and told her it didn't matter. Kai always said things didn't matter, but Hilary knew better.

XXX

Kai was pulled out of his thought by the sound of the dojo door opening. He looked down from of the roof to see Hilary standing there in only a basic white tank top with pink pajama shorts. Kai groaned mentally, even though it wasn't too cold for Kai, it would be freezing for Hilary, she wasn't brought up in Russia in a cell where they didn't even give you a blanket, no she was brought up in a nice modern house where the heating was forever on and she could sleep with a thick blanket wrapped round her. Hilary looked up at him, giving him a slight smile and silently waving. Kai did nothing in response, not even when Hilary began to climb up the roof. Kai was not a man of words, or actions. Hilary placed herself next to him, no words were exchanged. They sat together in a some what peaceful silence until the person you wouldn't expect broke the silence. It was Kai.

"Why are you up so early?" He whispered. His voice was so quiet Hilary barely heard him. Yet his voice startled her. She turned to face him, staring deep into his crimson eyes. She then noticed his eyes held way more emotions than his face. His eyes told her that he was confused, tired and worried. But wy would he be worried about her? He slightly tilted is head to the side awaiting her answer. The way he positioned his head made him look innocent, like a cat. A cat can be the most evil thing on Earth, but they could flash those cute eyes of theirs and tilt their head to the side and all could be forgiven. That's exactly what Hilary thought of as she looked at Kai, he looked like a cat. Pretty ironic considering his bit-beast was a bird. The young girl then remembered he had asked her a question.

"I had a nightmare," She explained looking away from him, towards the city. A gently sigh left her lips. "Me and you were trapped in a cell, you told me to beware. I was about to ask to beware what, but some people dragged you away, you looked scared, but not shocked, like you knew that it would happen. I sat in the floor staring at the bars, waiting for you to come back. When you did, you were beat up and bloodied." Hilary turned back towards him, tears threatening to spill. "I was so scared Kai, but not for myself but or you!" Hilary wiped her tears away and let out a half-hearted laugh. "You probably think I'm stupid, right? That it was just a dream and I should forget it, right?" Kai shook his head which caught Hilary of guard. She had expected him to call her a wimp and tell her she was stupid. But no he shook his head and let out a soft sigh. He said three words which made her feel better 'You're not stupid'. Coming from Kai it meant a lot. He could be judgemental when he wanted to be. She looked deeply into Kai's eyes, she could see he wanted to tell her something but he was holding back because he didn't knoww whether he should trust her. "You know you can trust me with anything, don't you? I knwo you have been hurt before, but you can trust me."

"How do I know you won't leave or you will tell everyone?" That was a question not even Hilary knew the answer too. How did he know she wouldn't leave like his parents did, or tell everyone his secret? She looked at him with deep interest. His head was still tilted and he was chewing his bottom lip, a habit Hilary didn't know Kai had. He looked kind of cute. Hilary's heart fluttered. Yes Hilary Tachibana had a crush on Kai Hiwatari. No scratch that, she was madly in love with him. Then the answer to his question popped into her head. She place her hand on his shoulder, closed her eyes and leant in pressing her lip gently against him. Kai didn't respond he was too in shock, had Hilary, Hilary Tachibana, the manager for his beyblading team just kiss him on the lips? She pulled away, opening her eyes again and studied his expression.

"The first day I met you, you told me you wouldn't fall in love. I know now that it was gear that I would leave like your parents did. I'm not like others, I will stay by your side through thick and thin. I don't want to break your heart, I want to give it a break. I know you scared and it isn't right, you are scared to make the mistake of trusting somepne you shouldn't. Try to understand I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you, I want to be your side and call you mine, I want to love you and I want you to love me too. I know you try to hide your pain away with an expressionless face but I can see right through you. I want to ease the ache, I want to give your heart a break. You can trust me, forever and always." That speech touched Kai's heart more than than anyone could understand. Something always told him he could trust Hilary, that she would be by his side and love him always. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close.

"Thank you," He whispered gently. Hilary hugged him back. They sat like that for ages before Kai explained to her everything that happened to him in the Abbey. From the abuse to testing on his in giant test tubes. Hilary sat their listening to everything he had to say. By the end she was crying, not for herself, but for him. She pulled him into a passion filled kiss with this time he responded too. Once they pulled away Hilary buried her head into his neck and silently cried. Kai rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down, not wanting to see her cry over him. Eventually she became silent.

"I love you." She told him. Kai let a small smile grace his lips. He didn't respond at first he just held her close not wanting to let her go. This was someone he intended to hold onto, and not let go.

"I love you too Hilz, I trust you."

* * *

**The day I first met you**  
**You told me you'd never fall in love**  
**But now that I get you**  
**I know fear is what it really was**

**Now here we are**  
**So close yet so far**  
**Haven't I passed the test**  
**When will you realize**  
**Baby, I'm not like the rest**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**  
**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to wait, to waste**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**On Sunday you went home alone**  
**There were tears in your eyes**  
**I called your cell phone, my love**  
**But you did not reply**

**The world is ours if we want it**  
**We can take it if you just take my hand**  
**There's no turning back now**  
**Baby, try to understand**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**  
**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to wait, to waste**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**There's just so much you can take**  
**Give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**When your lips are on my lips**  
**And our hearts beat as one**  
**But you slip out of my fingertips**  
**Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to wait, to waste**  
**So let me give your heart a break**  
**(Let me give your heart a break)**

**'Cause you've been hurt before**  
**I can see it in your eyes**  
**You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise**  
**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**There's just so much you can take**  
**Give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**The day I first met you**  
**You told me you'd never fall in love**

* * *

I'm sorry the ending was so sucky, I didn't know how to end it. So... Did you Love, hate it? Should I kill myself because of how crap it was or should I eat a cookie because of how good it was? All comments welcome, I love reviews ^.^ If you people like I might do a sequel and make it multi0chapters, I've got a good idea :) Oh and I will update my other stories soon! See ya!

~Cassandraxx~


End file.
